Jamie Sawyer and Luna Luthor
by ijedi
Summary: When Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lena find an abandoned warehouse where Cadmus operates, they find that Lillian Luthor not only created a clone of Kara, but also created a daughter from Alex and Maggie DNA. Post 3:5, occurs when Kara shows that Lena is good (again) but before Sanvers break up. Sanvers and SuperCorp endgame, but expect a lot of angst. And I mean a lot of angst.


Alex and Maggie stood in the apartment. Both women had tears leaving their eyes, but neither had the courage to say the words to let the other woman go. "Alex, I love you, and this breaks my heart," said Maggie.

"I know Maggie. Believe me, we had a great time together, but this one issue is, drove us apart," said Alex.

"Alex, please, I don't want to go," Maggie said, more tears escaping her eyes.

"I know. I feel the same way, but there is no other way," cried Alex, with tears escaping her eyes as well. Alex grabbed a tissue and gave it to Maggie. Maggie just smiled, showing once again her dimples.

Maggie and Alex smiled, despite still having tears escaping their eyes. "You have to say it, Alex," said Maggie, still crying other their break up.

"I, Maggie-" Alex did not finish as both of their phones received texts from their respective supervisors.

"Cadmus," said Alex, then looking at Maggie.

"Same. Well, one last mission together to stop the bad guys," asked Maggie, taking a step forward, and hugging Alex. Alex hugged the shorter woman, with her tears dropping on the detective's jacket.

The women separated. "We have to go," said Alex, grabbing her gun.

"Agree," said Maggie.

Alex then received a text from Kara that she would pick her up. A few seconds later Kara stood in her Supergirl costume. "Hello Maggie. Alright time to go," said Kara, grabbing her sister and Maggie, and flying them both to an abandoned warehouse that stood by the ports.

Alex looked around. The area was quite, almost too quite. Occasionally a worker or two walked by, but otherwise the area was secluded. "Kara, are you sure that this facility belongs to Cadmus?" Alex asked her sister.

"It does," said Lena, arriving on the scene. "Hello Agent Danvers. Detective." Lena greeted Alex and Maggie.

"Luthor," said Maggie.

"So I checked some documents at LCorp and stumbled upon this abandoned warehouse, which contains various LCorp equipment, but I haven't authorized the use of this facility. It was shut down a year ago, but just yesterday I saw some strange activity coming from this warehouse," said Lena.

"Thank you Lena Luthor. So, Supergirl, will we have backup?" Alex asked.

"No. J'ohn is helping M'gann on Mars and DEO has other problems. We can do this together," said Kara.

"That works. The last time I went to another Cadmus facility, I singlehandedly took it down, granted I almost got sent to another planet," said Alex. Kara lightly hit her sister in the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Don't ever joke about that, ok?" Kara said.

"Actually, Agent Danvers, we have two other people monitoring the surroundings. James and Winn will make sure that no Cadmus soldiers escape these few blocks," said Lena.

"How can James and Winn help us?" Kara asked, unsure what Lena was implying.

"Honey, I know that James is the Guardian and that Winn does the IT stuff, I am a certified genius, remember. Besides, flew on the bus is such a funny line," said Lena, smirking.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted.

"Not now. Now we need to focus and take down the facility," said Kara. Maggie nodded. "Miss Luthor, please stay behind, while Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, and I investigate," said Kara.

She inhaled the air and then breathed deeply, creating cold winds that knocked down the front door. Kara immediately flew inside, with Alex and Maggie running after Kara. As the three women entered the warehouse, they noticed that while the lights were on, only Lillian Luthor stood at the center of the building, with many blankets covering some cylindrical shaped objects that were about two meters tall.

"Greetings Supergirl," said Lillian Luthor as the light immediately turned green and Kara dropped on the floor.

"Hands in the air, you are surrounded," said Maggie.

"Yes, to someone so smart, coming here without backup was incredible stupid, mother," said Lena, as she sat on her knees, helping Kara to stand up.

"Hello Lena. That reminds me, I wanted to first speak with you four," said Lillian as both Alex and Maggie pointed their guns at her. "Now, now, let me speak first, and then you can take me in," said Lillian.

"She is lying," said Alex.

"Perhaps, but I always admired you, Agent Danvers. While my own daughter might be smarter, you are stronger than her. You are not afraid to act, and do what it takes to defend the people you care about, and more importantly, you are not afraid to fight aliens. You, Alex Danvers, would have been a great daughter to me," said Lillian.

"You are sick," said Alex.

"Maybe, but aren't we all," said Lillian. "This reminds me, I have a present made specifically for you, Alex Danvers. May I call you Alex?"

A monitor activated on the wall, showing some recorded footage. The monitor showed a bedroom with two people apparently hugging there. "Eww, what is this?" Kara said.

"Pay attention closely, Supergirl," said Lillian as the footage reveled two people passionately kissing on the bed. The man only wore boxers, while the woman wore her underwear.

"Wait a second," said Kara but Alex was the first one to recognize the people in the video.

"Is that dad? Wait, dad is kissing whom?" Alex opened her eyes and mouth in shock, unable to say anything, as she saw that her father, Jeremiah Danvers, was hugging and kissing Lillian Luthor.

"Lady, you are sick," said Maggie. Lilian just grinned.

"Jeremiah felt lonely over all those years, and after one night when he tried to comfort me, he and I began to occasionally sleep with one another," said Lillian.

"No, daddy! No, I refuse to believe," said Alex, tears escaping her eyes. The screen turned black.

"Your father is not the same person as he was all those years ago, and I admire his intelligence. He and I make a great team, and with you, Alex, on our side, we could achieve greatness," said Lillian.

Alex could not say a word and just fell on the ground. Kara immediately ran towards her sister and hugged her.

"I have more presents to you, Alex, but first I need to get rid of this Kryptonian menace," said Lillian. One blanket dropped on the floor, revealing a cylindrical pod standing in the room, where a young woman was hibernating. She wore a black costume, similar to Kara's although without the House of Ell's coat of arms.

"Who is that?" Kara asked. "She looks just like me, only younger,"

"True, you see, I saw the potential of a Kryptonian helping my operations, but I knew that you would never join me, so I decided to create my own Kryptonian. I took your DNA and cloned you," said Lillian.

The clone looked almost identical to Kara, although the girl looked fifteen and had slightly shorted hair. "I have a clone? Does this mean I have a daughter?" Kara was not sure whether to be happy or outraged.

"Yes, but I couldn't create a perfect clone, so I had to use some human DNA," said Lillian.

Lena looked at her mother in horror. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't use your own DNA," said Lena.

"No, where would the fun be in that? Oh no, she does not have my DNA, but she definitely has some Luthor DNA," said Lillian, as she looked at Lena. "Yours."

As Lillian said that, the pod opened, and the teenage girl jumped from the pod, escaping the confinement. She saw Kara and instantly jumped at her, trying to fight Kara with her fists. Kara grabbed her clone and the two women began fighting. Kryptonite lights disappeared, and Kara took this opportunity to rise in the air, grab the clone, and fly away from the warehouse so that her sister and friends would not get hurt in the battle.

"Mother how could you," said Lena. When Lillian did not answer, Lena ran away from the warehouse to see how Kara was doing, leaving Alex and Maggie alone with Lillian.

"You have nowhere to go," said Alex.

"Yes, but before you take me, I want to give you, Alex Danvers, the final gift, something that will make you extremely happy," said Lillian. The second blanket dropped, revealing another pod, where another girl who looked around fifteen occupied that pod.

"Who is that?" Alex asked, examining the prisoner in the pod. The girl had long dark auburn hair, that were the same color Alex had. But while the girl did resemble Alex, she also looked like another person Alex knew very well, with dimples being highly visible.

For a second Alex thought that she just got everything she ever wanted but then immediately realized that her soulmate would not feel the same way. "Who is your prisoner, Luthor?" Maggie asked.

"Don't you see the resemblance? Let me introduce you to Jamie Danvers. Or is it Sawyer? I cannot tell whose name she would take," said Lillian laughing, as she disappeared.

"The hologram. She used a hologram. Damn it," said Alex, as she ran to the pod, and opened the door, releasing the girl. The girl opened her eyes, and looked at Alex with the same eyes Maggie always looked at her. The girl's eyes then closed.

"She's unconscious," said Alex.

"She has to be lying, Alex, right? She has to, it's not possible for us to have a daughter," said Maggie.

"I, I don't know. How about we report to the base, where I can make the tests necessary to determine parentage," said Alex.

"Sure," said Maggie. Alex could feel how tense and nervous Maggie felt.

Half an hour later, Alex and Maggie sat by the hospital bed, well, Maggie was sitting, while Alex was doing the DNA test, with the newfound girl lying on the bed. By that time Kara has managed to defeat her clone, whom she put in a DEO cell, and sat on the opposite side of the glass, with Lena standing nearby.

Alex used her genetics knowledge to quickly see if she was right. She took a sample of her blood, and then a sample of Maggie's blood and after the test was complete, she looked at the data.

"So? What does it say?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie, I," said Alex, showing her results, once again proving the parentage.

Maggie immediately stood up and took a few steps back. "No, it cannot be possible, no, I cannot be a mother," said Maggie as the girl opened her eyes once again.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The girl, Jamie looked around and saw Maggie. "Mama?" Jamie asked.

Maggie looked at Jamie for a brief second and ran out of the room. "Mama? Why does mama not want me?" Jamie then looked at Alex.

"Jamie, you must understand that it is very hard for your mama to come to terms with her becoming a mother when she never wanted to be one. Maggie just doesn't want kids, and then she saw you," Alex said.

Tears appeared on Jamie's eyes. Alex approached the girl and hugged her. "But you have me. I promise you, I will not let go of you," said Alex, hugging Jamie.

"Promise?" Jamie asked.

"Promise," said Alex.

A small smile appeared on Jamie's face as she looked at Alex. She then lay on the bed. "I think you should sleep a bit more and then we will decide what you want to do," said Alex.

Later that evening, Maggie was sitting at the bar, drinking strong alcoholic drinks. She wanted to forget everything that happened in recent days, especially the presumed breakup she had with Alex, as well as the fact that she now had a daughter.

As Maggie was about to take another drink, she saw that a text popped up on her phone. She saw that it was an unknown number. "Hi, its Lillian Luthor. Congratulations Detective Sawyer, you are now just like your father, rejecting your own child," read the text.

After Maggie read the text a few times, tears stopped dropping from her eyes. No, it was more like rivers of water poured from her eyes, as she thought that she was now just like her father, and that made Maggie very sad, where she took another and immediately drank it.

A/N: I wanted to write angsty Sanvers post 3:5. Warning, there will be a lot of angst, but Sanvers is endgame. And while Sanvers will be very unhappy for a long time, SuperCorp will also deal with their own problems i.e. trust issues. More background info will be coming regarding to Jamie. Luna Luthor, clone of Kara, will have the same powers as Superboy had in Young Justice (much weaker than Superman and could not fly but still with Super strength).

I am not sure if this story will deal with Reign or Legion of Superheroes, as I just wanted to explore Sanvers and SuperCorp with Jamie and Luna being there as well. Jamie is Maggie's daughter in the comics, and I chose Luna to be the name for Supergirl's clone since her name starts with L (like all Luthors) and Luna is a Latin astronomy term for the moon, and some Kryptonians are named after astronomy terms like Astra (satellite and possible planet)


End file.
